dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Fool's Rush
| roleplay = Dragon Ball Σ | classification = Supplementary | type = Transformation | range = None }} Fool's Rush (フールズ・ラッシュ Fūruzu Rasshu) is an incredibly powerful (if often suicidal) technique/transformation accessed by Larek in the finale of Dragon Ball Σ. Known as the , it is capable of potentially matching (or even overpowering) an Angel in combat. Overview 'Appearance' 'Usage and Power' Fool's Rush is only accessible once one has run completely out of ''ki''; it basically consists of the user overcoming their inability to fight in this stage. Through sheer force of willpower, an individual can force their body to draw upon the energy that they have yet to produce. Roh identifies this as . Once a prospective user has managed to overcome any obstacles towards achieving this, they can freely draw out as much ghost ki is needed and empower themselves with it. The almost demonic appearance most users take when using this power is the result of that ki flooding their entire body before being released into the outside world. Ghost ki is initially much less substantial than its actual counterpart, rendering attempts to drain or absorb it largely ineffective while it remains within or directly about a person. Forcing it outside of this parameter makes it much more tangible, manifesting in the form of massive sparks and crackles that function in effect the same as regular ki; as such, they can be used to empower the user's strikes and generate blasts for the attacking of others. The user can optionally draw out an infinite amount of this ghost ki, allowing them to strengthen themselves to any level that they wish. As such, the use of Fool's Rush can rapidly close the distance between themselves and any opponent. Larek was capable of using it to briefly match a God of Destruction in its unofficial debut, and managed to fight evenly with (and in some cases overpower) the angel Distil when it was his turn to fight him. This form can even compensate for the enemy's transformations, with the user simply drawing out more ghost ki in order to continue the fight. The use of this ki type is described as being almost euphoric, the user feeling notably lighter in the head during its use. Larek describes activating the form as like focusing upon one task, a task that takes up all his attention without fail until he deactivates it. It is implied that a user can use aspects of this technique in limited amounts to prevent its worst effects, drawing on tiny pieces of ghost ki ''in order to temporarily bolster their strength instead of entering the form itself and embracing all of its dangers at once. However, this sort of discipline can also be used as a training regime to prepare the user for full usage of Fool's Rush if so intended. Even if it was not meant to prepare them for it, a user can make the leap themselves in a dire enough situation. 'Limitations' For all its unseemly power, however, Fool's Rush comes with near-crippling consequences. As described above, ghost ''ki is the ki from an individual's future; it is now being spent in the present instead of when it was supposed to. A direct consequence of this is the user being unable to use ki afterwards, directly proportionate to the amount of time they spent in the form. More often than not the user is also physically incapacitated. This is, of course, only the result of a base state of use; if the user draws more than a basic amount of ghost ki, the amount of time they spend unable to fight after its use is drastically extended. Furthermore, if the user reaches levels of power that they would have through normal means originally, the use of Fool's Rush in the present can make such levels impossible to achieve in the future. Extreme and long-term uses of the form can also cause the user to physically age or lose access to ki for the rest of their lives. Use of the Dragon Balls can negate (at least temporarily) these side effects, but Tamon wonders aloud if doing so disrupts the flow of time further than even use of the form itself. This interference with the timestream appears to be another reason discovery and use of Fool's Rush is utterly discouraged. Furthermore, its use can often overwhelm a novice user. Precise control is required to keep one from drawing too much of the ghost ki, and those inexperienced in it often draw far more than is required, which can overwhelm their body and force them out of the transformation early on, allowing them to be hit with the effects without any preparation (as shown with Larek's first two uses). Trivia Gallery Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Dragon Ball Σ